The Golden Room
by ronniekins-mione
Summary: Very fluffy story about Ron and Hermione, just look in and you'll see if you like it. Courtesy by Renate the other owner of this ID


Story courtesy by Renate, the other owner of this ID (details on our profile).

Disclaimer: Not ours, no money for us. Thanks Joany, for lending us you characters, we'll just wash them and then you can have them back.

Warnings: Very fluffy. Very, very, very fluffy. As fluffy as a pink Pigmy Puff. Or like Pig, or Hedwig, or Crookshanks… I think you got the idea by now… Enjoy.

**The Golden Room**

Rays of Light sneaked into the golden room. The sun was shining and the golden curtains were smoothly played by the winds sweet scent. Crookshanks jumped on the bed and tried to wake up Hermione by tickling her nose. Suddenly a sneeze could be heard, which scared Crookshanks, making him run out the balcony door. The sunshine was sweetly brushing through Hermione's hair and tickling Ron's nose a little. Another sneeze could be heard, which woke up Hermione. Gently opening her eyes, Hermione affectionately took Ron's hand and held it tight, smiling at the still sleeping redhead, moving closer towards him. Ron slowly turned around now facing Hermione, with a firewhiskey bottle in his non-hostage-held hand.

"Wake up, Ron!" Hermione said while looking at her watch a little distracted from her love. "C'mon, Ron, get up already! We're going to be late for class..." Getting up herself, she started dressing and got all her books together, while fluffing up her hair ( which she had a really hard time taming).

"Just a few more minutes, Mione... please!" Ron begged while hiding under the golden sheets. Hermione threw a pillow at Ron threatening him with another one

"Now!... Or else...". Ron being completely annoyed, got up and went into the bathroom

"God, Hermione! You're so... argh!!". Hermione smiling mischievously

"Yeah, yeah... I love you too!" She walked out the door a little annoyed. Gosh, it was such a beautiful day, and they had to waste it in school... thank god it was the last. Hermione was thinking just that when accidentally bumping into Harry on her way to class.

"Harry, sorry about that... I'm just a little bit daydreaming again, as it seems" she said ending in a sigh.

"Don't worry about it... err... by the way where's Ron?" Harry wondered "He's always around you before classes..." he added, making Hermione blush a little.

"He'll be here any minute" she said a little absent.

xxx

Ron who was still changing into his robe on his way down, almost crashed into Harry, if he hadn't been stopped by Hermione. She was dreamingly staring at Ron who still hadn't finished changing into his robe. She helped him, still a little light-headed, thinking about last night. She suddenly blushed, when he took her hand, and started walking with her to class.

"Great... another class with Snape. Thank god I'm outta here next week..." Ron admitted, leaving Hermione speechless.

"I'm glad, you're so anxious to leave Hogwarts..." Hermione said nervously. "And... me" she silently added. Ron didn't reply anything, they just went to Snape's class yet still walking hand in hand.

"You two should stop arguing all the time" Harry fiercely burred.

"Who's arguing, Harry?" Ron asked in a rhetorical tone. Professor Snape, who was getting already tired of their little so completely uninteresting discussions, looked at them with an expression of pure hate.

"Would you like to share your little discussions with the rest of the class, Mr. Weasley?".

"Excuse us, professor!" Hermione rapidly added faking her 'I'm sorry' look so Snape would be off their case. After a few minutes of silence in class, while Professor Snape was writing the ingredients for a new potion on the blackboard, Hermione received a rather rude little note from Lavender, stating 'You're so pathetic!'. When Professor Snape wasn't looking she threw it right back at her, hitting her extra hard in the head, almost knocking her into Dean, mimicking her hurting words right back at her.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked a little puzzled.

"Nothing!" Hermione quickly added, smiling in her satisfied way.

xxx

Late in the evening Ron and Hermione met in their aureate room again. The room wasn't filled with that much light anymore, as it was that early morning, before they woke up. Hermione was so terribly tired, that she didn't even undress and just let herself fall into the golden fluffy sheets, she loved so much. Ron was on the balcony gazing a little at the beautiful stars, thinking about Hermione and their relationship, and about the upcoming week, when he'd be in Achintee, fighting for the first place in the Quidditch competition against Lavender and some other contestants. He was clearly worried about this whole situation. He didn't want to leave Hermione completely alone in Hogwarts, along with some other guys like Draco Malfoy, who was teasing her all the time. Hermione not yet asleep, felt her mood ring changing into violet, meaning that the owner of the other connection band, in Ron's case a wristband, was afraid/worried/scared. Sneaking up to Ron, she heard him whispering to himself.

"I wish Hermione would trust me more... I don't want to lose her over anyone, but she still feels like I'd leave her the next day or something. Does she trust me? Do I trust myself?".

Hermione who had been there the whole time, embraced him sweetly from behind.

"I do," she simply added.

Ron's wristband turned passion red, showing him that Hermione was completely his, which made him turn around and gently kissing her. Hermione's mood ring showed her the same as Ron's did. She was for once in her life completely relieved and felt like their embrace could last forever. They loved each other very much, but they never knew how much one actually loved the other. Their relationship actually was very confusing to look at, yet for them it was the most natural thing to love each other. Ron and Hermione went back in, opened a bottle of firewhiskey and just let themselves fall into the golden sheets, they both loved so much, where they cuddled and loved each other all night. Heaven wasn't anything near to what they've experienced throughout their love. The next days passed so fast for Hermione, that she couldn't bear letting Ron leave. The idea that Lavender could still seduce Ron, was deep engraved in her mind, and she just couldn't let go of it. Even weirder though, was the part where Ron actually admitted to Hermione, that he couldn't stand Lavender. It was not even the problem, that Hermione didn't trust Ron, the problem was, that she didn't trust Lavender being alone with Ron. They spent the night, before Ron had to leave, in their aureate room again, senselessly loving each other, hardly able to let go of one another. Their love was so completely clear to them... but the next few days were going to be the worst for Hermione. Not only that Ron hardly ever answered her messages, but this whole situation distracted her from studying. One little 'I love you' would've been enough to calm her down... but no answer came. Nothing. She just stopped messaging him, thinking that it would be terribly annoying for Ron to always having to read her little messages. She read a lot during these days, because for her, life passed much faster while reading. She loved Ron so much, that every little neglect hurt her. She spent her nights sitting on her balcony, dreamingly gazing at her most precious stars, feeling completely useless and left alone... even Harry left her for the holidays, visiting Sirius, and not even he answered her messages. Only she and the Slytherins were still in Hogwarts. One night, before Ron had to return, her mood ring turned passion red again... Hermione was out of her mind, she didn't know what it meant, now that she was not with him. She was so terribly worried that she just took two or three sleeping pills to fall asleep already, so she hadn't had to take one more minute of her insanity.

xxx

The next day, Hermione woke up in the late afternoon, next to Ron, who had arrived back at Hogwarts early that morning. Her heart filled with joy to see Ron, holding her hand so sweetly, next to her. He had been awake for an hour, just watching Hermione sleep all cuddled up in her favorite golden sheets. Both connection bands turned instantly passion red again, because they were just so happy to be in each others arms, that nothing else mattered.

"How did you score? Did you beat Lavender?" Hermione asked with sleepy eyes.

"Of course, I did! I won this competition, like I promised I would!" Ron answered, and kissed Hermione in his own passionate way, having her blushing. When she found herself completely sober again, from all the love which filled the aureate room, she still wanted to know one thing

"Why didn't you answer some of my messages, Ron? Do you know how much this had me worried? At least something sweet to calm me...". Her sad eyes had Ron wondering. He wasn't sure what exactly he should say. Her messages annoyed him a little, because he felt like being controlled by her sometimes, but he understood what Hermione meant with 'At least something sweet to calm me...'. He loved her a lot, and he was sorry for hurting her sometimes through little things like these. The only thing which he still could answer was "You're mental, Hermione! I give you that!" while smirking and holding her hand even tighter. Somehow that didn't affect Hermione at all, she just smiled, and let out a scarcely audible sigh, and simply cuddled up in Ron's arms, while looking into his lovely blue eyes, which were radiating so much heat and comfort. This was one of those moments where both of them were perfectly happy in each others arms. It didn't take much to get there, and they both knew it. In the early evening, Ron got a letter from Harry, delivered by the fair and beautiful white owl, Hedwig. He was invited to stay at Sirius's place the last two holidays. Hermione was invited too, of course, but she refused politely, having some history assignment to help Ginny with. Ron hadn't unpacked his stuff yet, so he could just be on his way any second, but he decided to spend a little more time with his Mione, leaving just next morning before breakfast. The last night was absolutely incredible, though. Their love might have seemed completely common, but no love was common. Their relationship was special and nothing could ever change this. Lavender was history for both of them, they had only eyes, ears and hands for themselves. After Ron left for Sirius's place, Hermione started studying again like before, nothing could distract her now, except Ginny's history project, they both had to do, but it really was a piece of cake. In her free time, Hermione just wandered around Hogwarts, even passing Lavender from time to time, greeting her, but nothing more. It was a little annoying for her to know, that she didn't get along with somebody. But with Ron by her side, she could pass through every bad time.

xxx

Ron arrived at Sirius's place and was so glad to see Harry again. Talking about the Quidditch competition, both were happy just to be able to chat again.

"Did anything happen between you and Lavender?" Harry bluntly asked like it would've been the most common thing in the world. Ron had to smirk.

"Now you're getting paranoid too?! Of course... not!" he slowly answered Harry's question. "I could never cheat on Hermione, and especially not with someone we both can't stand." Ron honestly admitted. "Thing is though, I kinda got drunk one time too often, and I can't really remember what exactly happened then... But I can ensure you, that there's absolutely no need to worry. Lavender and I, were hardly ever five minutes in one room." Ron added with an unpleasant coldness in his voice.

"You know how much Hermione loves you, don't you? She's so terribly into you, that if you'd tell her what you've just told me, and in the same tone, it would absolutely freak her out!" Harry said in a worried manner.

"Promise me, you won't tell her anything! Please, Harry! It's not worth knowing, nor getting her upset about unimportant things like these!" Ron pleaded, hoping Harry would understand him.

"I won't" Harry said quietly.

"Thanks, mate!" Ron let out relieved.

"But you should!" Harry added a little demanding. "If you want there to be no fights between you and Hermione, there better be no secrets, Ron! You getting drunk, is not worth risking what you and Hermione have! So you really should tell her!"

xxx

George and Hermione were talking a lot on the phone lately. He called her every day under the pretence of having her explaining something to him, that he already knew. Hermione's sweet and false naivety annoyed George a little, because he knew, that she knew, that he liked her, but she simply pretended that she just didn't know it. 'It's just her playful way of being' he often thought 'No wonder my brother's so madly in love with her'. Crookshanks joyfully played with the beautiful white doves, which were resting on their inviting balcony. Hermione was always enjoying the sight of Crookshanks' playfulness. After having explained the last herbology lesson to George, she sweetly said goodnight to him and turned off her cell phone. Wanting so badly to fall asleep after a long and hard day, Hermione just shut her eyes, being all cuddled up in her favourite golden sheets, and dreamed of her Ronniekins, oh so lovely embracing her pillow. The next morning, while Hermione was still asleep, someone slipped an anonymous note under her door. She found it hours later, being completely shocked by its content. "He doesn't love you!" the note said. It was a little awkward though, because Hermione was completely unconfident in herself again. She knew that the night before Ron had to return, her mood ring turned passion red, meaning that he felt some intense emotions for someone. Unlikely for Hermione, she just went out her balcony, not crying, not hurting, not anything. She just waited for Ron to return. As Ron entered the room, all exhausted and completely beaten, Hermione (who promised herself she wouldn't act that desperate) embraced him, and started crying.

"Hermione!? What in god's name happened?!" Ron asked terribly worried about her.

"Someone, and it might be Lavender, slipped this note under our door!" she sobbed completely insecure. Ron read the note and then being completely flustered, rumpled it, trying to comfort Hermione. She was so unconfident, that it hurt him how she was torturing herself with such stupid jokes, Lavender loved to play on her. Ron embraced her tightly asking her sweetly

"You know, it's not true, don't you?". Hermione who felt much better after Ron comforting her, silently replied

"I do..." It annoyed Ron very much, having to deal with Hermione when she was like this. Hermione herself was annoyed having to feel like she felt sometimes. Both looking adoringly at one another kissed, feeling content again. Ron suddenly pulled away, remembering the discussion he had had with Harry.

"Mione, I've got to tell you something..." he said letting go of the his confused looking girl.

"What's wrong, Ronnie?" Hermione asked in her insecure tone.

"Uhm... well, while I was in Achintee, I got drunk a couple of times, and I can't really remember much of what happened... but I certainly know, that I wasn't involved with Lavender in any way, because every time I got drunk, I was all alone in my locked bedroom... So no need to worry! I just thought you should know!" Hermione just couldn't help smiling mischievously.

"You got drunk without me?!" She asked in a mocking hurt tone. Both laughed about her silly remark, yet still bringing back an important question, which Hermione, was dying to ask

"The night before you returned, my mood ring turned passion red, and I couldn't explain that to myself! What were you doing?" Ron then smirked.

"I was eating chocolate... & thinking of you, Blondie..." Hermione blushed and turned around to hide it... She heard her heart pounding faster and faster, Ron then suddenly turned her around again, and kissed her adoringly.

xxx

School started and Harry returned a little depressed. Now that he finally had the chance to live with his godfather, Sirius, school had to start ruining everything for him. Both Hermione and Ron, were worried about him. They tried cheering him up, but he didn't need that. He knew that he would never ever have to return to his uncle again, which made him even more eager to finally be able to live with Sirius. That afternoon, both Ron and Harry had Quidditch training, which Hermione always enjoyed watching. She felt that something was wrong with Ron though, he seemed so... insecure and... completely unconfident, which really had her worrying. She headed over to Ron, before the Quidditch game started, wanting to find out, what's causing all this.

"Don't push it, Hermione!" he just burred back. "I'm fine..." he added.

Hermione, not wanting him to get even more upset, just turned around and headed for the Gryffindor tribune, even more worried than before. Lavender who was standing now right next to Ron, tried so desperately hitting on him.

"Hey, Ronnie! Nice broomstick..." she said winking, but he just rushed off into the skies, just away from all this. He couldn't be seen anymore, and Hermione was getting a little concerned about this whole situation, shouting after him. But still no sign of Ron. After a couple of minutes Ron finally turned up, ready to roll. He never looked more confident in his life. The fiery redhead played like no other. It was simply fascinating to watch Ron play, always shining on the field. No one, not even Lavender could beat him. It was the only time he felt needed, respected and absolutely in charge. Later that evening, Hermione proudly embraced Ron, because she always believed in him, and she knew that he was torturing himself over nothing.

"Could you stop pulling the "non-confident-thing"? I practically invented that... that's my department." she said smirking.

"Well, then what's mine?" he sweetly asked holding her tight.

"You should know! You're brave, loyal and honest! It's just this oppressive confidence hiding in you, that's repressing these lovely traits of yours!" Hermione adoringly admitted. Ron loved it when Hermione tried reading him. It was always so interesting for him to see, what she could actually find.

xxx

The next few days Hermione was acting really strange. She was moody around everyone, hardly talking to anyone, just shutting herself off from the outside world. She wanted to just concentrate on school and being better for him, the one she, oh so absolutely loved. Thinking that she was never good enough for him, she tried being better in her own way. It was hard for Hermione, not to know what Ron was thinking about her. She wanted to be perfect for him and to show him how much she actually loved him. But she never knew what exactly it would take to convince him. Hermione was mostly insecure, because she could never be certain of Ron's feelings for her. Not knowing Ron's exact feelings for her, so badly pulled her down. She hated living in such a relative environment. She knew he loved her... she really did. It was just this uncertainty of hers which confused her so badly. The next evening Ron, who was worried sick about Hermione, forced her into talking to him.

"What the bloody hell has gotten into you, Hermione!?" he asked, with pure annoyance written all over his face. Hermione blushed a little, not exactly knowing what to answer him, and avoiding eye-contact. "Look at me, Hermione!" he threatened her holding her arms tight, so she couldn't escape this time. "Hermione!!" he sighed shaking her.

"I just want to be perfect for you!!!" she burst out into tears, escaping Ron's tight grip, running out of their golden room. Ron who experienced mixed emotions right now, decided to just sit, calm down and think for a while, waiting for Hermione to return. Hermione who had given up, went and talked to Ginny outside, both laying in the grass now.

"I'm all out of faith..." Hermione admitted silently.

"Why, Hermione? What happened between you and Ron this time?" Ginny asked a little worried.

"Oh, nothing, Ginny! It's just that I'm terribly confused about our relationship. I wish I knew how Ron actually sees me and what he feels for me." Hermione said, gazing at the beautifully sparkling stars, which lit up the dark sky. From everyone she knew, it was easiest for Hermione to talk to Ginny about her problems, no matter how personal or intimate those were. She always felt better after talking to Ginny, who always built up her confidence in herself, giving her strength to rise again.

"But my brother loves you, Hermione!" Ginny said trying to convince her.

"I know he does, but it's more than that, which I actually would like to know..." Hermione said while looking at her mood ring, which was changing colors really fast. From blue to green to violet to red to yellow and back to red again.

xxx

Ron's feelings for Hermione were transcending through time, leaving behind his confused mind. He went out the balcony for some fresh air, trying to reflect a little. But all that he could find, was Hermione and his sister laying in the grass, gazing at the stars. He watched them for several minutes, and in the end he was just smiling.

'Can't believe you're true, Hermione! Can't believe this girl is so badly trying to be perfect for me! To me she's already more than that!' he thought while looking at his wristband, which was passion red again, like so many times before.

xxx

"You should talk to him, Hermione! Don't be afraid to say what you feel..." Ginny said with an encouraging tone.

"She's right, you know..." Ron, who had just appeared from nowhere, added.

"Oh... uhm... I just remembered, I have something to talk to Harry about... I'll leave you two alone then," Ginny said a little surprised and went back into the castle. Hermione was still dreamingly staring at the lovely sparkling stars in front of her. Ron was now lying right next to Hermione in the grass, gently reaching for her hand and holding it tightly.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Hermione asked silently.

"Considering the fact that we're more than just friends... and you know bloody well, what I mean... you actually should!" Ron answered her in a demanding manner.

"I'm just... afraid I'm not good enough for you!" she silently admitted, letting out a little sigh.

"I love you for what you are... and not for what I would like you to be, Hermione!" he adoringly admitted while turning around, now facing her, gazing into her heat-radiating beautiful brown eyes. She blushed a little more than usual, but she couldn't hide it this time, having Ron turning her around and sliding her into his arms.

"I love you so much, Ron!" she said declaring her love for him in his tight arms.

"I love you more than you could imagine, Hermione!" he sweetly replied sealing their love declaration with an amazing kiss.


End file.
